


Suck a Lemon, Luci!

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Lucifer Is An Assbutt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: “The devil doesn’t come dressed in a red cape and pointed horns. He comes as everything you’ve ever wished for.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Suck a Lemon, Luci!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is short and late but who cares let’s GOOOOOO

_“Dean. I’m here. I’m hurt. Can you let me in?”_

Dean is instantly on his feet, running for the door as quickly as he can. His mind buzzes with half thought-out sentences and questions and everything he was too frozen to say back in the dungeon, but he knows he’s still not going to be able to say any of it.

It doesn’t matter, though, he thinks as he sprints up the stairs. He can say it later: all that matters now is the simple fact that Cas is _here_ and _alive._ Dean pauses at the door for a fraction of a second——just enough to get his bearings——before he opens it.

Cas is standing on the other side.

He looks more tired than he ever has, and a little bloody, but it’s _Cas_ , and before Dean can stop himself he has one hand around the angel’s waist, and the other cupping Cas’ stubbled cheek. “Cas,” he whispers, tears in his eyes.

As predicted, all other words die in Dean’s throat, and he can’t seem to do anything but look at Cas and try not to cry. “Cas,” he repeats, just as quietly, right before he presses his lips to Cas’ with a weak, relieved noise. Cas kisses back, and Dean is completely overwhelmed. For a moment——one blissful moment——everything seems like it’s going to be okay.

It takes him a second to wrench himself way, and another to catch his breath. “How——“ he starts, still blinking back potential tears. “How are you alive?”

Cas shrugs slightly. “I have my methods,” he says, an anticipatory smile creeping onto his face. He blinks, and when his eyes open again, they’re red.

Dean’s heart drops to the floor.

_Lucifer._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please consider leaving a comment or a kudo if I contributed to your emotional suffering :)
> 
> <3


End file.
